peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-27 ; Comments *From backstage at the Reading Festival. *Includes interviews with the Voodoo Queens, Jon Fat Beast, David Phillips, some American DJs, and, not on tape, Polly Harvey. *Tom Ravenscroft makes a cameo appearance. *The first 90 minutes of the show and tracklisting are available. Sessions *Senser #1, recorded 17 August 1993. *Voodoo Queens #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 23 July 1993. Session recorded 20 June 1993. Tracklisting *'Files 1 and a '''begin *Fall: ‘Everything Hurtz (CD – Code Selfish)’ (Fontana) *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Tin Gusset (12 inch – Six Steps To Womanhood)’ (Jackass) : ''(JP: ‘About a mile from here The Pig and our Flossie are preparing for bed. So here’s a record for them’.) *Toussaint McCall: ‘Nothing Takes the Place Of You (7 inch - Split with The Flares)’ (Unknown) : (Interview with the Anjali Bhatia and Ella Drauglis from the Voodoo Queens) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Chocolate Eyes’ (Peel Session) *Senser: ‘States Of Mind’ (Peel Session) *Flaming Lips: ‘Chewin The Apple Of Your Eye (CD – Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)’ (Warner Bros) : (11:30 news) *Augustus Pablo: ‘King Tubby's Meets Rockers Uptown (LP - King Tubby's Meets Rockers Uptown)’ (Yard Music) *Trashwomen: ‘Aphrodisia (7 inch – Lust)’ (Hillsdale Records) : (Interview with Jon Fat Beast) *Nirvana: ‘Love Buzz (7 inch)’ (Sub Pop) : (JP: ‘Top sounds from yesteryear as we DJs say’.) *'File a' ends *DJ Hell: ‘My Definition Of House Music (12 inch)' (R&S Records) *Voodoo Queens: ‘Shopping Girl Maniac’ (Peel Session) : (Interview with David Phillips) *Stereolab: ‘Jenny Ondioline (10 inch)’ (Duophonic) *Bear Quartet: ‘Headacher (7 inch - Blizzard)’ (Sticky Records) *Senser: ‘Door Game’ (Peel Session) *Flying Burrito Bros: 'Older Guys (CD – Burrito Deluxe)' (A&M Records) *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: ‘Hear No Bullshit (12 inch – Enough Is Enough)’ (One Little Indian) *Royal Trux: ‘Skywood Greenback Mantra (LP – Cats And Dogs)’ (Domino) : (12:30 news) *'File c' begins *New Kingdom: ‘Good Times (12 inch)’ (Gee Street) *Neutral Milk Hotel: ‘Everything Is (7 inch)’ (Cher Doll Records) *'File 1' ends 1:06 into above track and 4:11 after File c begins : (Interview with Dan and Ken Indie DJs from a Radio Station in Las Crucas NM who won a competition to go to the Reading Festival to see .... John Peel) *Curve: Triumph (12" - Blackerthreetracker) Anxious ANXT 42 *Hamid El Shaeri: Ya Marary (Oh The Agony (tr) (album - شعبيات برؤية حميد الشاعري 2 (Shaabyat, Vol. 2)) Sout El Hob *Voodoo Queens: My Favourite Handbag (session) *Rocket From The Crypt: Pure Genius (7") Drunken Fish DF05 wrong speed moment *Void Section: Untitled (12" - Void Section) Kick-Down KICK-01''' #''' *Senser: What's Going On (session) *''(very beginning of interview with Polly Harvey which John has warned us is more dorkish than normal...) * '''File c' ends *Pushkins: Same Old Story (album Pumpkin Head) Jawbone Records ‎– Jaw 1''' §''' *news *Link Wray: Jack The Ripper ( [ ]) ' §' *Voodoo Queens: Indian Film Star (session)' §' *Trumans Water: Paid Squat (EP 10 X My Age) Elemental Records ELM 14''' §''' *Senser: Switch (session)' #' *Wave Farm?: The Poet ( [ ]) ' §' *Silkworm: Violet (7" Violet/Around A Light) Blatant Records ‎– BLAT 007''' §''' *Ldopa: 4 On The Floor (12" 4 On The Floor) Joint Effort ‎– JE 1201''' §''' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-08-27 (incomplete) *2) 2) John Peel tape no.74 side b *a) 1993-08-27 Peel Show L375a.mp3 *c) 1993-08-27 Peel Show L375b.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:32:28 *2) 00:46:21 (from 29:02-40:27, 43:07-46:21) (from 43:07 unique) *a) 00:45:59 *c) 00:43:56 (from 4:11 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Dweemis *a), c) created from L375 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Youtube *a), c) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment